


Anchor

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the rowdiness of teenagers crammed into a gym becomes too much for Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> **tagging clarification:** though this was not written specifically to be about Kenma having an anxiety attack, it can be read that way, so please keep that in mind if you are sensitive to such things and take care of yourself.

Kenma takes a breath.

Then another.

Then another.

And somewhere between breaths twelve and sixteen he realizes that he's stopped doing anything else, and that he's just standing there, water bottle halfway to his lips.

He caps the bottle and takes a deep breath.

And then another.

He closes his eyes and tries to focus on breathing, but he can hear Shouyou exclaiming about something, and then Kageyama is yelling about something else. Yamamoto whoops on the other side of the gym, followed by several more voices hollering in response.

He opens his eyes and instantly regrets it because there is so much _movement_ to add now on top of the noise.

This is why he hates joint training camps.

"Hey."

There's a voice at his side and a hand on his elbow, and when Kenma finally manages to turn his head he sees Akaashi.

"Come on." Akaashi jerks his head to the side and Kenma follows him out of the gym.

Akaashi leads him down the hall, then around a corner, and another, and then he stops.

"Okay."

He turns and smiles at Kenma.

Kenma waits for him to speak or do something, but he just stands there, smiling faintly.

"Do you need something?" he finally asks.

Akaashi shrugs. "Not really. You just looked like you needed a break from...all of that."

Kenma sighs and sags, completely grateful for Akaashi. He leans in, pressing his forehead to Akaashi's chest and takes a breath, breathing in the scent of Akaashi's sweat and the coffee he always drinks. Over the last few months, it has grown to be one of Kenma's greatest comforts.

"Thanks."

Akaashi hums, and tangles one of his hands in Kenma's hair.

They stand there, quiet and still, and Kenma is finally able to breathe.


End file.
